


nothing lasts forever

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M, celebrating the start of rakuzan vs shuutoku animation hooray yeay happy yeay hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even his record of winning, not even his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> for beloved @allitheia. please continue writing akamido/midoaka! :") good luck on your exaaaaammmmssss!

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **CROOKED (** **삐딱하게)** by G-Dragon.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

("Come, Akashi.")

Sometimes Akashi wondered, whether his existence ever mattered at all. Akashi had everything under his control, he had _everything_. He rose, he showered, he ate, he studied, he practised, he drove, he ride, he slept, he rose again. He played violin, he joined concerts, he met other people. He played basketball, he had colleges, he had teammates, had had once a number of people he treasured dearly.

When laid on a piece of paper, basically Akashi Seijuurou was a perfect human being.

("As promised—")

Akashi Seijuurou wondered, what his existence had meant, what the other him's existence had meant, what that gold color on his eye had been, what the message under everything had been, for he had lost in his own wandering mind.

He looked around, images of every single thing that once mattered, photos of Teikou, pictures of Rakuzan, his violin, his mother, his life from zero to seventeen.

(There was someone he once, and still, _oh, and **still**_ , he placed higher than his other acquaintances, and that someone had said: _You didn't change, did you, Akashi?_

If only he hadn’t been Akashi Seijuurou, he would have barked back, _You, **you** were the one who changed, Midorima Shintarou_ , but unfortunately that could only stay inside of his shut mouth because he _was_ Akashi Seijuurou.)

" _I'll teach you defeat_."

In the end, he did experience the loss, the immense pain in his chest, the emptiness leading to rethink about things he had done so far, the reassurance that maybe, _maybe_ Akashi Seijuurou was never meant to stay any more longer due to the possibility that his presence had tainted good things around him.

He looked around, images of every single thing that once mattered, photos of Teikou ( _M i d o r i m a  S h i n t a r o u_ ), pictures of Rakuzan, his violin, his mother, his life from zero to seventeen.

Midorima Shintarou had read a book long ago about the world's features, about mountains and rivers and forests and lives, had told him that everything wouldn't always follow his plan no matter what. He just shrugged that time, smiled a quite smile to the green-haired boy, _Okay, Midorima, I get what you mean_ , and continued their shogi encounter. However, perhaps, _perhaps_ , those were only his imaginations, his hallucinations, the illusions to keep him happy, to let him feel cared, mattered, constructed neatly by his overactive brain.

The fact that Midorima Shintarou was the one his mind had picked, spoke volumes.

( _You had everything, Akashi._

_Funny, Midorima **/not** Shintarou, **never** his Shintarou **/** , because from my point of view, I only had nothing._

Of course his reply was never heard, nor would ever leave his mouth.)

He looked around, on his slightly trembling hands, on his steeled as ever mind, never changing mind.

Akashi took one last look on his surroundings, then proceed to close his red, red eyes.

(This time, for eternity.)

"This world is truly, truly beautiful, Shintarou."

It was a day of clear blue skies after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post an english fanfiction ~~yes, first angst after three years~~ , so please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
